


Cut to the Chase

by lady_dorkula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: This is definitely (not) just another tryst Bruce would regret later. It's too easy to slip back into bad habits, especially when Joker is involved. Well, actually he IS the bad habit.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Cut to the Chase

  
“Gee, Batsy, I thought you’d be eager, but not _that_ eager,” Joker chuckled wickedly as Bruce unzipped and shoved the pants down his bony hips, dispensing with the formalities and getting straight to the point. It was what both of them ultimately wanted, wasn’t it? All the chasing, the fighting, it all boiled down to this.

“Shut up,” Bruce commanded and slammed the clown face-first against the wall, keeping him in place for a good few seconds to make sure the words were properly registered into that crazy brain of his. Chances were pretty good his warning would just go in one ear and out the other, like it always did.

Joker chuckled and struggled to turn his head to try and get a glimpse of his raging Bat, or as much as the merciless hand tangled in his hair would allow him. No matter how hard Batman tried to instill obedience in him, the clown would always disobey, to keep things interesting, of course. Why spoil the fun by playing nice? Fighting him, on the other hand…Yes, that would hit the spot just right.

“What’s the rush, darling? You got somewhere else to be?” Joker poked the bear, clearly asking for trouble. His underwear was yanked down, baring skinny pale flesh that almost glowed in the darkness of the secluded alley. “Careful, you might actually hurt my-Ah!“

Joker was caught off guard when the Bat entered him raw and dry, without so much as a warning or preparation - he didn’t deserve either one of those after the atrocities he had committed tonight. And suffice it to say, it didn’t feel entirely pleasant for either party, at first. But that quickly turned around after the initial shock of the abrupt penetration had worn off. Joker felt like he was being ripped open from the inside as his heroic enemy claimed him. The sensation made him squirm and tingle all over as he spread his legs more to welcome and accommodate his demanding lover.

“Hnnng…my feelingsss,” his bleeding lips twisted into a sly smirk when his lover bottomed out inside him. “Though, at this rate, my feelings won’t be the only thing you’re gonna be hurting tonight, Bats.” He chuckled delightedly and closed his eyes to savor the delicious burning pain spreading inside him. 

But his laughter was interrupted when Bruce stirred into action and started to move his hips impatiently, without giving the other man nearly enough time to adjust to the considerably large intrusion splitting him in half. “Fuck-” His voice broke when the Bat rammed into him with a lot more force and urgency. Joker groaned, grasping desperately at the grimy wall for purchase, support, anything. Because that was all he could possibly manage to do – just strap on and enjoy the wild ride.

“I missed-“

“I told you already. Shut your dirty mouth.”

Bruce moved his hands on Joker’s hips and picked up the already grueling pace, trying to ignore Joker’s love declarations, the little whimpers and squeaks of pleasure that left his sinful mouth. And failing miserably at it too. The sounds his enemy made were exciting him even more, egging him on to finish what he started. Bruce was already close to the edge, especially after their invigorating scuffle earlier, during which his opponent deliberately tried to get him all revved up for a different kind of action, a lot like foreplay between lovers. Because that’s what their fights had evolved into nowadays.

Well, the madman got his wish. Now he had to accept the consequences of his actions. By the sound of it, however, Joker didn’t seem awfully averse to the severe punishment he was receiving right now. Driven by anger and lust, Bruce selfishly took what he needed from the clown, all the while trying to ignore the rest – mainly, the voice of reason pushed to the back of his head, screaming at him that this was a colossally bad idea. Wouldn’t be the first one, and probably not the last one.

“It’s been a long while, hasn’t it?” Joker ignored the warnings and rambled on, somehow still lucid enough to form coherent sentences despite the fact he was being jackhammered fast and hard enough to reduce anyone into a drooling, bumbling mess. “I…I can tell,” he grinned knowingly before his face twisted with a look of absolute pleasure, words dissolving into pitiful gasps and moans again when Bruce’s fingers dug painfully into his sides, pulling his body roughly against him to meet every punishing thrust. The pleasure was mixing in with the pain into a beautiful cocktail of heavenly sensations that threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. Joker was getting drunk on it so fast he didn’t realize how far gone he was until his eyes rolled back and it all went up like fireworks inside his head as he unraveled.

Bruce gritted his teeth as he drove harshly inside his nemesis and spilled his release. He rode out his orgasm with a series of short, frantic thrusts into the clown’s abused heat until all the confusing feelings poured out of his system to grant Bruce a blissful moment of peace before the inevitable regret and denial set in again to haunt him.

“Not long enough,” Bruce whispered as if trying to convince himself more than anything.

Joker sighed and smiled against the wall, closing his eyes.

“Liar.”  


**Author's Note:**

> For someone who claims to be a sucker for fluff, I sure write a lot of rough sex. Brucie boy is not the only one with bad habits to break. 😅  
> Way too short, but I still hope you enjoyed this nasty tidbit! *sends love your way and walks backwards into hell* 💗


End file.
